mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Winthefight/Eight Flower's
The Eight Flower's Orginization The Eight Flower's Orginization is a elite group of highly-trained Mamono, they specialize in hand to hand combat, and are highly trained in ranged combat, to. Formed shortly after the Succubus Demon Lord's take of the throne, they have been blessed with eternal life, but can still die from a mortal wound. Their base is located somewhere in the Mist region. Act's done by them are left behind with their signature flag's flower, compromising with five stars on the petals. Most who attempt to locate the Eight Flower's Orginization are usually found back in their bed, without memory of what happened, just a blur of pleasurable events. Rarely, fliers are left in Order towns in the slums. People who find these can contact the Eight Flower's Orginization by following the set print of rules on the flier, or, they can call them by forming the flower on their flag using paper, candles, and a Small Diamond. The candle must be lit ontop of the Diamond. Member's & Power, Stored Intel Documents. The Eight Flower's Orginization is made up of eight Mamono, all obviously female, and well fit. Their personalites and views are diffrent, usually causing some rivalry over a weird thing or an object of value, in the Vault. Milisia Molinson. (Titania) Milisia is a Titania standing at about 6'3, and is the leader of the Eight Flower's. With a breast size of 'D'. She is widely known for her heavy skills in most kind of martial art's and flintock combat. She tends to wear a black trenchcoat, and under it her normal Titania clothes. She also carries many weapons underneath it. Personality-wise, she is calm and stubborn. Giving missons to her sisters-at-arms, she is also a very good cook. Lucy Ni-pa. (Alice) Lucy, or Ni-pa as her middle and last name, is a unique variant of an Alice. Her hair is a light blonde, with yellow eyes. She is able to retain her memory from most ecounters, but can lose pervious memories at random. She is not much known, nor how she fights, her magic skills, the only reports from her are givin that her personality is sweet and pure. Nothing bad has been reported. She stands at about 5'6. Hachoke Iilin. (Medusa) Hachoke is a Medusa known for her cunning speed and pressure-point knowings. Also the pilot of the E.F.R, she wears glasses and tends to study in her freetime. She does go on missons with new hired Mercenaries, to test their set of skills. Her personality is quiet, not much else has been documented. Her human part stands at 5'4, and her tail stretches to about thirteen feet due to her immense age. A breast size of 'B'. Moki Haina. (Wyvern) Moki is a Wyvern most known for her tactics and hand-to-hand combat, and magic. Most opponents or assassins hired to kill her have been reported missing, and not much else is known. With a breast size of 'C', she tends to be a arrogant, but sometimes nice Mamono. Standing at about 6'2, she is also an experienced Blacksmith. Shoko Hatari. (Minotaur) Soko is known for her brute force and strength, usually seen charging head first into combat wearing steel-plated armor and weilding a massive, Diamond-tipped Greatsword. A breast size of 'C', her hair is cut short. She stands at about 6'2, and is also a heavy drinker. Personality wise, most know her as annoying and loud. Kokoi Piston. (Nightmare) Kokoi is most known for magic and speed. Combat tactics unknown, she is the Eight Flower's Information collecter, her human part about 5'6, not to mention off the ground. Known as quiet and focused on alot of what she does, the only time she speaks to outsider's if it's about a Misson Brief. Jillin Gonis. (Kikimora) Jillin is the talkative housekeeper of the Eight Flower's HQ, and one of the main missonaries. Known as nice but mysterious, she says her combat stature is to use her charm and speech to entice others including Mamono and Order Generals, to bend their will into her own. Standing at about 6'0 with a breast size of 'C'. Ashin Fireis. (Jabberwock) Ashin is a massive, 6'5 Jabberwock, having four mouth-covered massive tentacles and twenty non-mouth ones, her wings are also cut up slightly but still retain the ability for high-speed flight. Stubborn, arrogant, and a drunk, she is also the technician of the E.F.R. With a breast size of 'D'. The E.F.R (Eternal Flaming Rose) The E.F.R Is the trademark Magi-Tech Airship of the Eight Flower's Orginization, usually used for high-priority or escort missons. The ring around it is used to drastically increase speed when covering the ship like a comet, the front red, and the back blue when lit. However, nobody on board is flown across the deck due to the ships Fricton Engines, making the gravity Two Times stronger than the planet itself. Quarters on the ship are simple. -Captain's Deck -Rooms -Storage Bay -Landing Pad & Dropoff -Prison Cells -Boiler Room The ship is only used for top priority missons, and needs approval from the head of the Eight Flower's Orginization. Category:Blog posts